


Hands of The Devil

by MiraiCutiyama



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Haru is not to be trifled with, Mafia AU, Part of a series of one shots exploring a kumicho haru, Will add more tags and characters as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraiCutiyama/pseuds/MiraiCutiyama
Summary: "I warned you, Yamato. Time and time again you've seen what I do to traitors and yet, here you are, doing the same thing, believing yourself to be smarter, wittier, more capable than the others. But there was a fatal flaw in that plan of yours." She leaned in, her expression going dark, frightening, promising nothing but agony. "I always find a way to catch the rats that climb through my walls."An exploration of Mafia!Haru and what it means to be the leader of a powerful crime family.





	Hands of The Devil

Delicate hands encapsulated by leather colored in the richest shades of black gently set down a small knife, the item barely making a noise as it met the metal of the tray below it. Eyes the color of dark honey traveled over the sobbing form of a bedraggled young man tethered to the lone metal chair within the room. They held no warmth or pity in them for the fool that sat before her. 

She curled her gloved fingers into his hair, harshly yanking on the strands to lift his head up, drawing out a pained Yelp from his chapped lips. 

"What did I tell you upon your indoctrination into my syndicate, Yamato?" The woman asked. Her voice was pretty and lilting, reminiscent of a bird, or an angel, though, severely lacking in the warmth one would expect from a voice like hers.

It took him several moments to reply, licking his lips and swallowing hard.

"A s-successful venture can't be realized if there isn't any trust between the members and its leaders, my lady" he croaked, voice trembling in fear. 

Her eyes narrowed and she tugged hard again, watching him wince and whimper. 

" _And?_ " She urged impatiently, a frown on her pale pink lips. It takes him a moment, but he continues.

"B-by initiating us I-into the syndicate, you're placing your trust into us. Trust is absolute to you, and anyone who you find out breaks this trust will be s-severely p-punished."

She hums, pleased that he remembered her words so well. But the knowledge only made her angrier. 

"You recall my words clearly, Yamato. So _why_ , pray tell, have you decided to break that trust?" He paled and she knew she had him. "Oh yes, I know all about your meetings with the detectives working my case, divulging valuable information about my operations. Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you think you could get away with breaking my trust repeatedly?" Icy hot rage poured like poison in her veins with each word, only fueling the betrayal she felt 

"I warned you, Yamato. Time and time again you've seen what I do to traitors and yet, here you are, doing the same thing, believing yourself to be smarter, wittier, more capable than the others. But there was a fatal flaw in that plan of yours." She leaned in, her expression going dark, frightening, promising nothing but agony. "I always find a way to catch the rats that climb through my walls."

She let him go with all the delicacy of an alligator capturing its prey, listening to him blubber and beg for mercy with ill-disguised disinterest. It only proved to irritate her further as she picked up a pair of gardening shears, experimentally cutting the air. Satisfied with their sharpness, the woman turned to the rat, soft auburn tresses sliding from its perch behind her ear. 

"Don't worry. Yamato" she purred softly "You won't be able to tell another secret ever again."

With a flick of her wrist, two men approached. One held the bound one in place while the other forcefully opened his mouth. Tears streamed down his face as she admired the way her scissors shined in the light. The woman pulled his tongue out with one hand and opened the shears, placing its meeting point to the edge of the meatiest part of his tongue. 

' _Snip!_ '

Ear-splitting shrieks of agony pierced the air, muffling the sound of a heavy door opening and closing. Wiping her hands on a white cloth, the woman walked away, heels clicking against the tile, her hands staining the untarnished fabric a deep red. Another woman joined her, dark hair neatly styled, crimson pools regarding her carefully. 

"Queen."

"Yes, _kumicho?_ " The other female spoke, tone respectful and delicate. 

"Get in touch with the exterminators. I caught a rat that needs to be taken care of."

There's a beat of silence before the sound of rustling fabric filled the air, followed by the soft 'beep' of a phone. 

"Yes, _kumicho_."

Haru Okumura continued her trek through the halls, tossing the soiled rag into the trash as she and her right hand returned to her office. This was the third rat she's caught in the past few months. This simply wouldn't do. 

Her eyes narrowed as she made her decision; mass extermination was necessary. Vermin were not welcome within her walls.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi There! Thanks so much for reading! I really wanted to explore the concept of a darker, more sinister version of Haru. DOn't get me wrong, I love my girl with all my heart, but the thought of her being a powerful crime boss was just too delicious to pass up. I suck hardcore with writing one big story, so I'll be posting one shots and drabbles instead and keeping it in one collective folder of works. 
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments and suggestions!


End file.
